mikifandomcom-20200225-history
The Electoral Kingdom of Rosnington
History Early history 1600-17th century The history of Rosnington begins in the late 1600's, in October. The exact date was lost in the many wars and conflict in Rosnington. The area was first settled by Blussian settlers, they eventually got autonomy and eventually independance from Blussia. But soon after their independance, they were invaded by a Coalition of Neighbouring small Island tribes, the colony heavily unexpected this, and war began. The Islanders massacred 50% of the population, which caused Blussia to send some assistance, the war eventually went south for the Blussian settlers, most of the settlers were massacred, forcing them to move in the northern snowy regions while the invading Islanders mainly settled in the southern side. This situation lasted for 135 years, until a promising Captain known as Captain Louis Rockflower eventually built up a fleet and united many militas and settlers to start an offensive on the south, their strategy was simple "Cut off the head of the snake, and the body will die" they begun massacring Women of the Islanders and Chieftains, and it is estimated that over 70% of the women in the tribes were killed. After 5 or so years, the Islanders were beginning to lose fertility and what didn't help them, was most of the babies were males too. The Islanders eventually didn't have enough food due to the the blockades and bombings, that they started infighting, and while all that happened, Captain Louis Rockflower gathered all his troops and charged straight at the Islanders and burnt all their structures and farms to the ground. The Islanders then retreated to their native islands. But it did not stop there, Captain Louis Rockflower, bombed their Islands with cannons from their ships, leading to mass forest fires, and it is reported by some Locals during those couple of weeks that the ocean in the area was filled with crimson blood, leading to the name "The Crimson Sea" after this victory of the settlers, Captain Louis Rockflower was welcomed as a superhero and was elected as the first Leader of the Kingdom of Rosnington. However, during the next ten to 15 years, Louis Rockflower started to lose his supreme popularity due to his increasingly authortarian leadership. Causing a split between the 50% that supported more democracy, and the 50% of his leadership, the two sides eventually clashed, while Blussia, seeing an opportunity to take Rosnington back, attacked the Island under the ruse of "Peace keeping" The invasion was seemingly unexpected and no one really even noticed, but slowly Blussia gained more and more control, electing their own leaders, putting up Blussian flags, taking control of farms and bases. It was only 5 years later that the Rosnington people noticed that this was an invasion, so the pro Captain Louis Rockflower and the Anti Captain Louis Rockflower sides both united together, and started kicking out the Blussians. The war was bloody, and brutal acts were taken on both sides, one example is when Rosnington people did a peaceful protest, and Blussian soldiers shot them all down. Another is where Rosnington people threw a molotov at a Blussian Passenger Ship, killing 150 people. Eventually Blussia realising they had no chance, decided to leave and give their lands to the Rosnington people, but their puppet leaders and Royal houses remained. Some historians have said that the pro democracy council made a secret deal with the Blussians, that they leave the country but they still have their royal houses and puppets. The Historians say that this was because the Pro Democracy Council didn't want Captain Louis Rockflower to have Authortarian power of Rosnington, so this was a win-win for the Blussians and the PDC. After Louis' death, he rather undemocratically made his third son leader, this pissed off both sides, the Royalists and the Democrats, so they both gathered up all their paramillitaries and millitas and started a revolution, however there was one paramillitary known as the Rosnington Republican Army (RRA) that shined during this period, doing bombings and assassinations and taking from the banks and giving it to the poor, but many Historians debate if they really did that, or if it was just a fairy tale. Anyway, the RRA kind of fought everyone, the PDC and the Royal Houses, and for most of the time, they were WINNING! However during one year they laid low and gathered up their troops and went into hiding, which led the PDC and the Royalists to launch an attack on the Dranosnian Citidel, where King Louis JR and his forces were held up, the battle lasted for around 5 months, before the Loyalist forces eventually ran out of food and had to break through the siege, while his brothers, joined the PDC in the south, possibly due to jealousy of his posistion, the two brothers made a commitment to the south that if they win the war, they will only govern for ten years and then hand over power, to an elected government, some people from the PDC didn't trust them however they still went ahead with their plan. Anyway back to the siege, reinforcing forces from the Coalition eventually breached and massacred the Loyalist Forces, they breached the citidel and executed the president and first lady on the spot, however their children escaped and hid in New Helven, joining the Farmers Party. But, then unexpectingly the RRA came with a mass assault and burnt the citidel and everyone in it to the ground. This was a big blow, to EVERY combatant in the war. The RRA however was eventually chased down and defeated at the battle of Vonigsburg. Today Today there is 15 Royal Houses that elect a Ruler for the country, 7 of them are Blussian, 7 of them are Rosnington and the most hated and infamous one is the Islander or "Zapungurri" house. Today there are mass protests against the Zapungurri house, for being in the Royal House Coalition. Leading to one terrorist group known as "The Rosnington Republican Army" to assassinate the main Chairman of the Zapungurri house, leading to mass infighting within the house. In 1987 members of the RRA they then assassinated 18 more of the Zapungurri house and a few of the Blussians during the electoral process, the government is currently cracking down on the RRA however, and the RRA have become rather obscure and haven't done assassinations or bombings in a long time. Some historians say they evacuated to the Native Islands and are planning to come back one day. The current Royal Prime Minister is Steven Gravey and his promise was to make Rosnington more powerful and influencial in the world, he also promised to make Rosnington's army to have over 100,000 soldiers by the next 5 years, he also started burning down different Islander Artifacts and huts. Category:List of Kingdoms Category:List of nations